In The Still Of The Night
by Mayuna
Summary: Alphonse Elric ran through the dark forest running for his life


Alphone Elric could feel his heart pound in his chest as he ran through the dense forest. He had wandered off the foot beaten trail some time ago, was it minutes or hours, his mind was unclear for as to how long. The full moons light offered little to no help as far as visibility went. A few rays poured in between a few leaves and limbs but other than that the boy was submerged in pitch black. His feet snagged on tree roots and rocks causing him to falter and cry out against his will. His ragged breathing burned in his throat with each inhalation accompanied by its brother exhalation but still Alphonse Elric ran.

He ran from the foreseen evil. The danger that plagued him and his older brother Edward for many years, the one that hated their very existence and spat on it the one who detested them with every fiber of his being. Envy.

Al didn't dare stop know fully well Envy's power's of shape shifting, he could be anyone or anything. Alphonse's stormy eyes swept from side to side vainly glancing back. He held his breath for a moment as he ran his hearing straining for any signs of noise, a branch breaking or a soft bitter laugh, that might alert him to the direction the homunculi may attack from because Al knew that was what Envy wanted.

His mind screamed for help but he dare not voice it, along with a pertinent question that plagued him through out this entire episode he was dealing with; '_Where is brother!?'_ .

His gaze turned upwards, the darkness of the tree's releasing their grip on him as he entered the grassy clearing. His feet came to a dead stop as his head whipped from side to side and around him staring wildly at the dark forest. Crickets chirped and owls hooted causing him to jump shuddering in his skin. His muscles screamed in strained pain as his chest heaved desperately in an attempt to fill his lungs only causing his throat to burn as if he were inhaling some deadly toxin.

The blow caused him to fall face forward onto the coarse grass prickling his face. He quickly turned onto his back to see the very essence of his nightmares staring down him. The androgynous boy smirked widely as his eyes scanned his prey. Al knew what Envy was going to do with him; he had wasted the philosophers stone for himself for his own purposes now the homunculi were displeased so to say, that being an understatement. Envy had most likely volunteered for the job of 'doing in' the youngest Elric.

His eyes sparked as his hand transformed into a deadly blade. Al cried out as it was brought down on him….

The needle drove into the nearly transparent flesh of the young boys arm. His screams soon died to tortured sobs as he writhed for only a moment longer against his restraints before his eyes shut and he fell into his drug induced sleep.

Edward Elric placed his forehead against the cool glass tears forming in his eyes as his breath fogged the glass. They scanned the room where his little brother lay tied down and bound to the bed. Ed shook his head sadly as his mind wandered to five years prior. It had started after their mother died. Al became quieter, more reserved. At first Ed hadn't said much only watched as his little brother became darker, he slept little, ate nothing. It wasn't until Alphonse began burying animals alive that Edward had become concerned. He watched as his brother became obsessed with death, digging up the small animals he had buried a day or two prior to see what they looked like. It wasn't until Al began to lash out at Pinako and Winry did they decide to give him counseling. Edward shook his head.

The blood stained walls, the desk smeared in blood, the psychiatrists lifeless eyes as the letter opener jutted out of her throat and Al's smirk obviously proud of what he had done. A soft hand fell upon Edwards shoulder and a sigh. He didn't even have to glance over to know who it was.

"He was screaming about Envy again?" Winry asked her voice soft and small. Edward sniffled.

"Yeah, the uh, the shrinks here think that this Envy or whatever it is thing is his way of manifesting his violent side." Ed replied. Another sigh from Winry.

"Come on Ed, lets go. They won't let us see him today." She said after a moment had passed. Ed nodded knowing well she was right. He placed his hand against the cool glass of the one way mirror and sighed letting it linger there for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alphonse, promise. Be good little brother." He whispered before leaving the room.

Al's eyes cracked open his gaze falling upon the metal barred window that sat high above him nearly to the ceiling. Two violent eyes stared down at him piercing the darkness causing his heart to nearly stop and his blood to turn to ice. Tears formed in the boys eyes and he screamed into the night.


End file.
